


Speed Boost (comic)

by Freshsalad



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, NSFW, all weirdos, cock., medic 's pissed off, no chill bloke sniper, scout damsel in distress but no., there are cocks here beware.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad
Summary: Mediscout Commission!Scout is cornered by the Blu Sniper, a rival for his affections; and when all hope seems lost... he is saved. Things get a little nsfw from there! [Comic]





	Speed Boost (comic)




End file.
